Kunoichis In Charge reposted
by HyunMin.Shin.93
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka are no bodies in school but they have one secret, they're kunoichis but they just got assigned the mission from hell: Protect the two richest bastards in Konoha University named Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**I deleted this story before now I am thinking of continuing them Enjoy**

**Anyways I hope you guys like it!**

**Some characters might be an occ in some chappies**

**Ages:**

**Sakura and the rookie nine along with team Gai (I know they are a year older but they're the same age here.) 21 a junior in college**

**Itachi 22**

**The other ages will be found late**r

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_Thinking_  
**Inner Talking**  
Normal talking

* * *

"What?" Ino screeched putting her hands on her hips. Sakura cringed at her friend's loud voice but still kept a straight face. Her green eyes darted to watch their Hokage pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Ino Yamanaka! Shut it! Or I will de rank you from you anbu status!" Tsunade barked at the blond. When she didn't hear another whimper from Ino, she continued, "As I was saying, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha want our best anbu black ops to protect their sons. Apparently, during their vacation in Fiji, a bullet grazed Sasuke and someone snuck into Itachi's hotel room. Fortunately, Itachi was not there."

"More like unfortunately for us that he didn't get killed." Ino whispered to her best friend.

"What was that Yamanaka?" Tsunade hissed veins popping out of her forehead.

"Nothing Hokage-sama, forgive my subordinate's rude comment. Please continue," Sakura interjected nonchalantly.

"Yes very well, I also chose Wolf and Bear since they teach at Konoha University but one the two of them are on the case. I just want you two to keep an eye on Itachi and Sasuke. Before you question why I chose you two, it is because you already attend the same college, you know the environment more than anyone. Anyways, Sakura you are captain as usual. Do not fail; I will not tolerate failure of this mission. The Uchiha family will meet you tonight dismissed." Tsunade said shooing them away with her hand.

"Hai," the two chorused flashing out of her office.

"Sakura-chan, now what?" Ino asked her pink haired captain.

"We do our mission, while we wait for Kakashi and Yamato-sensei's information about their investigation." Sakura stated bluntly.

"I know that! But we can't stand them; they are the worst people on the face of the planet. They are arrogant, bitchy and stupid! They already make our lives miserable everyday at school. Now we have to deal with them twenty four hours and seven days a week?" Ino whined behind her Dove mask.

"We have school, we should go." Sakura told her taking off her Raven mask, her white chest plates and stashing them in her bag. Ino threw her a gray sleeveless hoodie to go on top of Sakura's black anbu long sleeved shirt. Sakura took off her ninja sandals, replacing them with gray flip flops. Ino did the same thing except her hoodie was a baby blue color like her flip flops. She kept her hair in her usual ponytail, while Sakura kept her hair down.

"Let's go," Sakura said getting inside the driver's seat of the car.

* * *

You're probably wondering why Ino made such a big deal about protecting the Uchiha brothers. By the way my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a third year college student in Konoha University just like my best friend Ino. Anyways, Ino and I go to a school where there is a social pyramid. The top are richest and drop dead gorgeous students with amazing talents. Just below them are rich jocks. Then rich cheerleaders. Then the rich student body. Then the drama geeks, who are also rich. Then the rich band geeks. Well actually the band geeks and drama freaks are just the same. Then the bottom are the nobodies. You can already guess where Ino and I fall into right? If you can't guess well we're the nobodies. It's not because we're the dumbest or the poorest people on campus. We just made enemies with the 'plastics' Karin and Ami a couple years back. Unfortunately, the Uchiha brothers are their boyfriends, which caused a chain reaction, thus making everyone hate us. Of course, we have to deal with it, Tsunade-sama, our Hokage and owner of Leaf Corp is friends with the principal so out of respect, we don't plunge kunais down people's throats willingly. Now you're probably wondering how can there be ninjas in the modern world? Well, Konoha used to be part of the fire country, where ninjas originated but as years passed more people are born without the ability to control chakra. So, Tsunade-sama one of the strongest shinobis alive next to our principal in Konoha University, created Leaf Corp for people who are born with that ability. We train for missions; believe it or not, there are evil ninjas out there that use their powers for bad things. Anyways, enough of that on with the story!

* * *

"Ring!"

The school bell ran just as Sakura parked the car into the parking lot.

"Ne, are we late?" Ino asked her best friend, grabbing her backpack from the trunk of the car.

"No pig, we're not late. People just happened no to be here today." Sakura replied sarcastically, following the blond's example, taking her bag form the trunk.

"Shut up forehead. Give me a break I've up since two in the morning." Ino grumbled falling a step next to Sakura. The medic sighed, she knew Ino just came back from her solo mission and was extremely tired.

"Yeah, yeah come on let's go" Sakura laughed looking left and right before pumping chakra to the soles of her feet and started running up the school's wall. Ino blew a piece of her hair away from her face and followed her captain's actions. When they arrived at the right window, Sakura formed some seals, casting a genjutsu in the class so they could slip in. When it was done, Ino lifted the window and rushed to her seat, while the medic closed the window behind her.

"Kai," both girls chorused.

"Huh, where was I? Oh yes, Sakura Haruno?" the teacher called out looking around the room.

"Here!" Sakura called back smirking behind her desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Hn," the chicken haired boy answered. Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes as they watched the girls swoon at his smirk.

""I call guarding him. He is much less arrogant that his brother." Ino said grinning madly.

"What? That's not fair!" Sakura yelled accidentally slamming her desk making it creak from the impact.

"Haruno care to explain?" the teacher said putting her hands on her waist.

"No sensei," Sakura mumbled blushing under her classmates' stares.

"Very well, Ino Yamanaka?"

"Here," Ino replied fighting the urge to giggle. Sakura sent her a death glare, shutting the blond up.

"During our next training session. I will break every bone in your body then heal it up then break them again." Sakura hissed angrily.  
"Hey, bimbo! Stop looking at my Sasuke-kun," an annoying voice said.

"Karin, shut it!" Ino growled protecting her best friend.

"What are you going to do about if I don't? Fat ass," Karin sneered back sitting next to her boyfriend.

"Well for your information Tomato freak, I wasn't looking at your precious Sasuke. I mean if I did then I would die because his face is so ugly!" Sakura retorted, this time defending Ino.

"Sasuke-kunnn, the bitch made fun of me!" Karin whined tugging on her boyfriend's sleeve, but before Sasuke could retort to defend Karin, a disheveled Yamato dressed in jeans with converse and a long dress shirt with a loose tie, came barging in.

"Sorry, I need Sakura and Ino. Principal wants them." Yamato panted.

"Why?" the teacher in the class wondered.

"I don't know something about Wolf injury?" Yamato lied hoping the two kunoichis caught on. Sakura's eyes widened before running towards the front of the classroom.

"Alright, Jiraiya-sama is weird." The teacher mumbled. Sakura didn't waste any more time and ran toward the principal's office.

"Captain Yamato, will Kakashi-san be okay?" Ino asked worried readying herself to follow the pinkette.

"Hai, Kakashi-senpai is fine. Just a minor injury." Yamato replied laughing.

"Then, why did you look like you ran here." Ino questioned.

"Kakashi-senpai wanted me to run and make it all dramatic." Yamato sighed.

"I see, Kakashi-san will end up being more hurt that he originally is." Ino speculated as they reached the principal's office.

"Boom!"

The principal's door blew up with the silver haired anbu flying pass them. Sakura stepped out of the rumble, cracking her knuckles for another punch.

"Sakura-chan that hurt!" Kakashi whined rubbing his jaw.

"Kaka-kun, you know never to mess with me like that." Sakura said darkly. Yamato and Ino cringed at her cold voice. The pinkette only used 'kaka-kun' when she needed something, teasing the silver haired shinobi or when she wanted to kill the man. Before Sakura could punch her twenty-eight year old ex-sensei, the students piled out of their rooms to see the commotion. Ino and Yamato sighed casting a genjutsu around the site, making it seem like that the four of them were standing outside of the office as if the wall wasn't broken.

"Sakura was it necessary to kill my wall?" Jiraiya said just after the other students walk into their specific rooms.

"Sorry, Jiraiya-sama it is my fault. I will fix it." Kakashi said seriously, making the hand signs then slammed his hands on the floor making concrete rise off the ground fixing the hole in the wall.

"Kai," Yamato and Ino chorused together.

"Alright, Sakura go heal Kakashi and then go back to class. You are late Hatake!" the white haired sannin stated before slamming the door in front of their faces.

"Now, Kakashi why did you do that?" Sakura huffed making her hand glow green.

"I missed my favorite student," Kakashi said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I was your only student," Sakura grumbled slapping the newly healed arm.

"Oh yeah, well anyways here is the address for the Uchiha mansion. Yamato and I will arrive with you to introduce ourselves to the client then we will start gathering the information." Kakashi said ruffling Sakura's hair.

"Alright," Sakura said .

"Ring!" the bell rang signaling that the classes were over.

"See you later," Yamato and Kakashi chorused flashing away before the students could pile in the hallway. Ino and Sakura nodded at each other, making their way to their lockers.

"Hey forehead, I heard you made fun of my sister." Ami said running her hand in her hair.

"Fuck off, Ami." Sakura sneered not bothering to look at the upper class man.

"Itachi-kun, say something." Ami whined. Itachi didn't listen but continued to tower Sakura. The pinkette looked at his onyx eyes straight on.

"Look, Uchiha if you think you can intimidate me then clearly you need a reality check. Just because you practically rule the school with you chicken assed broth…" Sakura said but a fist collided on the locker behind her making her stop.

"Hn, Ami let's go" Itachi said lifting his hand off of the locker that he had punched. Sakura stood speechless as the two walked away from her.  
"Hn, Pinky that should teach you and your place here." Sasuke smirked standing with his friends. Sakura grumbled something about not shoving a kunai down the fucktards throat before walking the opposite direction of the popular group. Ino sent a glare before following the scary kunoichi.

* * *

"Sakuraaaaa, do we have to?" Ino whined giving her captain and best friend the best puppy dog eyes she could manage.

"No, Ino we need to go. No matter how much we don't want to." Sakura hissed stopping in the front of the gymnasium.

"But I hate gym! I don't want to see Karin, Ami or anyone!" Ino whined more standing in front of her friend with arms spread open.

"Pig, we've been dealing with this since freshmen year of college can you just suck it up?" Sakura growled her anger rising by the minute.

"But Saku…" Ino started but Sakura simply shoved her, so she could go to the door. Just as she opened the door red rubber balls hit her, making her fly back.

"Hey Bitch! It's dodge ball day! You know what that means!" Karin called out, holding a red ball in her hand, while the rest of their class was in the back following her lead.

"See," Ino said helping Sakura up.

"If we didn't have to be undercover for those damn Uchiha brothers I would pelt her face with kunais." Sakura said bitterly getting up.

"Alright that's enough!" Mizuki-sensei screamed making everyone shuffle back to their places.

"Haruno and Yamanaka, go sit on the bench. I'm sure you two have some excuse again for not doing any of the laps or exercise for this class and I am pretty sure I don't want hear it." Mizuki said (a.n. he is the guy that hurt Naruto in the first episode and he beat him up with his kage bushin.) Sakura refrained from shoving a kunai down the sneering teacher.

"Yeah pinky, go follow sensei's instructions. You wouldn't want to get in the way," Sasuke added smirking at the two girls.

"What did you saw chicken ass?" Ino screamed.

"Pig you're annoying!" Karin yelled back.

"Ino, stop it. They aren't worth it," Sakura muttered sitting on the bench. Ino opened her mouth to respond but Sakura's glare stopped her. Ino sighed, but her eyes narrowed when she saw a red ball come at her way from behind her.

She sighed, waiting for the ball to connect with her back.

"I really hate acting weak." Ino thought watching the ball come closer and closer in her peripheral vision.

"Pop"

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled watching the red ball pop just randomly. Ino looked at Sakura, who was pretending to look shock. She knew her captain had thrown a senbon at it, which was now embedded into the wall on the other side of the gym.

"Whatever sensei can we start?" Karin said ignoring the blond behind her. Mizuki nodded.

An hour later, the bell finally rang. Sakura and Ino walked out of the gym housing a couple of red marks from the dodge ball war. Karin and her groupies thought it would be funny to "accidentally" hit them.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, we need to go get ready for dinner with the bastards." Ino muttered under her breath.

"I know. Kakashi and Yamato-sensei said that they'll be meeting us there." Sakura said getting into the driver's seat.

"Well I hope Kakashi-sensei isn't late. I really don't want to stay there longer than we need to be." Ino stated getting into the front seat.

"Crash"

"Itachi-kun's car!" One of Itachi's fangirls screamed. Sakura cursed under her breath and got out of the car. Itachi did the same thing, examining the damages.

"Sor-ry," Sakura stuttered looking at the damage.  
"Way to go freak." Ami sneered walking toward Itachi. The older Uchiha stayed silent but everyone felt the temperature drop.

"I'll pay for it." Sakura said hoping to get some reaction from the upperclassman.

"Hn, I will talk to you later and discuss the damages you've caused." Itachi said in a low tone, giving her a look before getting back in his car and driving off leaving Ami behind. Ino snickered, "So much for being his girlfriend. His car seems more important that you." Ami threw her a glare before stomping away. Sakura didn't say anything else and got into the car and drove off with the bumper barely attached to the car.

"Sasu-chan go get ready our visitors will be here soon," Mikoto said to her youngest son.

"Hai, but I don't see the point of getting body guards." Sasuke muttered walking up to his room.

"Ding"

"Dong"

"Itachi get the door please!" Mikoto yelled from the kitchen.

"Ah," the oldest one replied getting up from their black leather couch. Just behind the door, he found Sakura and Ino dressed in their anbu gears of course he didn't know it was them because of the mask.

"Isn't it a little early for Halloween?" He smirked. Sakura felt like punching the smirk off of his face but refrained from doing so.

"Uchiha-san hired us," Ino answered for them.

"Right, you're the body guards." He replied letting them enter the house.

"You must be Raven and Dove correct?" Mikoto asked looking at the two kunoichis

"Hai, Uchiha-san. Wolf and Bear seems to be running a little late." Sakura said politely.

"I'm going to kill Kakashi-sensei later." She added in her thoughts.

"I see well make yourselves at home, I am almost done with dinner." Mikoto said smiling at them. Sakura and Ino nodded sitting on the couch with Itachi right across from them.

"You two look familiar." Itachi stated his eyes narrowing dangerously at them.

"Sorry Itachi-san you must be mistaken…we don't live in Konoha. This is the first time we've been here." Sakura lied.

"You look like that pink hair bitch at school." Sasuke pointed out coming down the stairs.

"I see, but I can assure that this is the first time Dove and I have been to Konoha." Sakura replied. To any regular people, Sakura could appear calm but Ino knew she was seething with anger.

"Hn, Dove? What kind of ridiculous names are those?" Sasuke replied running his hand through his hair. Ino opened her mouth to retort but a puff of smoke stopped her.

"Yo, sorry we're late." Kakashi said behind his wolf mask.

"Hai, sorry Raven-chan. Wolf decided to nap," Yamato said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"It's okay, we were just explaining to these boys that we've never been to Konoha before," Sakura updated them.

"I know we proceeded to map out the entire city this morning." Yamato lied catching on.

"Hai, that's the main reason why we were late." Kakashi added also catching on. Itachi and Sasuke's eye narrowed for a second before nodding.

"Hn," they chorused. Mikoto came out of the kitchen signaling that it was time for dinner.

"So, could you say something about yourselves?" Fugaku stated looking at the four ninjas sitting on the table with their masks still in place.

"They call me Raven; I am captain of the two man team that consists of me and Dove." Sakura said monotonously.

"They call me Dove," Ino said.

"I am Wolf, captain of my two man squad that consists of Bear and I," Kakashi said.

"I am Bear," Yamato replied.

"Right, anyways father I don't understand how these four are special." Itachi pointed out eating a piece of a tempura.

"If you want a demonstration follow me." Sakura said icily everyone could feel her anger radiating. The whole family got up to follow the kunoichi, while her teammates trailed behind scared at the young kunoichi's fury.

Sakura walked toward Itachi's red Ferrari that she had accidentally hit after school. She focused her chakra to her hands and picked up the car with ease then crushed it with her hands and dropped it on the floor in front of the gaping Itachi and his family.

"Revenge is sweet," Sakura thought smirking behind her mask while Ino tried to contain any laughter that was threatening to spill.

"She is definitely scary," Kakashi and Yamato thought sweatdropping.

* * *

To say at least, Itachi was pissed. His favorite red Ferrari car was just crushed by some psychopathic bitch as if it was just a piece of paper last night. Now he was stuck driving his Lamborghini to school. He grabbed his bag for school and left, not greeting anyone on the way.

Mikoto and Fugaku smirked watching their older son storm out of the house. Right behind him was their youngest son grinning madly.

"Sasu-chan, why are you so happy this morning?" asked his mother as she gathered her own stuff for work. With a mouth full of bacon, "Itachi was owned by that girl yesterday. Of course I'm happy Okaa-san."

"Okay well have fun at school dear," Mikoto laughed kissing him on the cheek before letting him go. Sasuke grabbed his Volvo keys off the counter and ran out the door, hoping not to be late for class.

* * *

Sakura woke up bright and early, so she went to train by throwing kunais and shurikens at the targets that they kept in the back of their house. She was clearly in a good mood after last night, she had taken revenge and Itachi was pissed. Never in her life had she seen the impassive boy to almost snap. But she gave him credit for keep his temper in check. His face remained emotionless but his onyx eyes held the killing intent.

"Hey Sakura, we're going to school early today. Kakashi and Yamato-sensei said we need to meet up in the morning to figure out what we're doing." Ino called from the window of her bed room.

"I know Ino," Sakura replied walking up the house's wall using chakra. She jumped into her own bedroom window and made her way toward the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she came out with a red long sleeve shirt that went to her mid-thigh and black tights. She had a white cotton scarf wrapped around her neck, while her pink hair was hanging loose from a messy bun. She wore her black combat boots, applied some make up and walked out of her room to find Ino eating cereals.

"Wow, you're early pig," She stated grabbing her own bowl to use. Ino was dressed in a long gray sweater/dress that reached just above her knee and white tights. She had her brown combat boots on and her hair was in a French twist. Sakura also noticed that Ino had a summoning circle on both of her wrists for weapon summoning.

"Well I trained last night not this morning. Naturally I would be done first since I didn't have to shower for too long," the blond answered her blue eyes reading the Uchihas' profiles.

"We should go," stated Sakura as she finished her cereal. She dumped the bowl in the counter, while Ino followed her example.

When the two arrived at school first people they saw were the Uchiha brothers.

"So how much are the damages?" Sakura started smirking widely. The older Uchiha twitched in annoyance, "zero." Itachi walked away with Sasuke leaving the two at the gates. Sakura let out a fit of giggles when they were out of the ear shot.

"Sakura-chan you are so evil!" Ino said laughing with her.

"Ino I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura said innocently as she led the way to Kakashi's classroom.

* * *

**Well this the first chapter! I hope you like it please REVIEW and NO flames! thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my fellow readers and authors out there. FOUR VERY IMPORTANT NEED TO KNOW THINGS.**

**1). I changed my username. sorry, the last one was just to overused for me. haha**

**2).I know that my grammar sucks and I promise I will try my best to always reread it but I apologize in advance for my shortcomings.**

**3). Due to the stupidness of my computer. it would not let me access fanfiction on my laptop. I have to update my stories through my phone which is such a hard thing to do but I am working on how to fix this terrible problem.**

**4) LASTLY! Due to the fact that I can't access my account which includes my pm and other features through my laptop...I was wondering...ABOUT SETTING UP A TWITTER ACCOUNT JUST FOR MY STORIES AND UPDATES. In this account I will let you know the process of each chapter you want to know about. it would give you guys direct contact to me and you can ask me questions about my story, your ideas for the stories or even opinions of certain movies, books, animes, and mangas that you guys would want to chat about. I will receive these message almost instantaneously and could reply to you within an hour or so...**

**SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS THINK IF THIS IS A GOOD IDEA. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR OPINIONS! THANKS**!

Anyways on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_Thinking_

**Inner Talkin**g

Normal talking

Sakura and Ino arrived at Kakashi's classroom early hoping to talk about the mission, while no one was around. Once inside they found Itachi and Sasuke sitting in the back of the room. Sakura inwardly groaned, "I honestly don't understand why homeroom classes are a mix of different grades." Ino nodded in agreement. Kakashi looked up from his reading, giving the two girls an eye crease.

"We're just waiting for Yamato," Kakashi muttered in Korean.

"I see, I'm surprised you're here before him," Sakura replied in the same language.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Sasuke his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Just how you make me want to gag every time I see your ugly face," Ino retorted reverting back to their natural language.

"Tch, Bitch," sneered Sasuke as he crossed his arms across his chest. Ino clenched her hands together trying to keep her anger under control. When Yamato entered, he immediately felt the tense atmosphere, "What happened?"

"Ino just wants to kill chicken ass," Sakura replied still talking in Korean as she shrugged her shoulders. Yamato nodded in understanding as he turned to face his senpai, "I got the files for the field trip to France."

"You guys are coming too?" Ino groaned running her hand through her hair. Sakura nodded in agreement as much as she loved her two teachers, she simply didn't want them on the trip.

"No, we're investigating here while you guys are away. It's a good thing this school could afford to send people to a different country for a week." Kakashi answered in Korean.

"Kakashi-sensei, the school is full of rich, snobby bitches. Most of them have a private jet that could take them anywhere." Sakura said sarcastically rolling her eyes at the silver haired anbu.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan is right. I'm excited for it. One whole week without the Uchiha brothers and their girlfriends, it's going to be a blast!" Ino rejoiced, still talking in Korean.

"Eh, about that, Tsunade-sama got Jiraiya-sama to send the two of them to come with you guys for that week. So instead of just you two going, they'll be going with you. But on the bright side, it'll be just the four of you and none of the girls will be going at all," Yamato explained scratching the back of his neck nervously.

3…2…1…

"WHAT?" The two girls yelled, making everyone in the room cringe.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" the two yelled turning to face the older teacher.

"Sorry, it was the perfect time," Kakashi replied giving them a sympathetic look through his mask. Before the two girls could protest more, the bell rang signaling everyone that it was the start of their day. Students filed in and Yamato left the classroom to go to his own room. Sakura and Ino took the seats as far from Kakashi as possible as the fumed with anger. Karin and Ami came in and took their regular seats next to their boyfriends, but five minutes into the school day, Jiraiya's voice rang throughout the school, "Will Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka report to my office. Thank you."

The two boys walked out with the girls trailing behind them. Ino and Sakura stayed quiet as well as Itachi and Sasuke. They arrived at the front office, waiting for the principal to call them in his office.

The door opens slightly and Jiraiya came out, motioning them to come into his office. The two boys immediately took the two ebony chairs, so Ino and Sakura had to stand.

"Bastards," the two muttered to each other.

"Okay, well you four are here because we need to discuss your trip to France," Jiraiya explained pulling out tour guides and a French dictionary.

"So I chose you four because you four show exceptionally good grades and academic standards. This one week trip in France is kind of like a reward. Enjoy it. You leave tonight; you four will meet at the Tokyo airport at six sharp. Your flight is at eight. Here are the tickets and the hotel reservations. You four can go home and pack. I already had arranged it all for you guys. Because Tsunade told me too," he said keeping the last part in his mind.

"Hn," the two boys muttered taking the tickets and the dictionary. Ino and Sakura did the same but took the tour guide instead.

"Good luck," Jiraiya called out to Sakura and Ino, who nodded before closing the door behind them.

The four walked out of the school not speaking to each other going on their own separate ways.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Ino yelled throwing some clothes in the luggage. Sakura grunted in annoyance, sealing all of her weapons in a scroll along with her ninja outfit for safe keeping.

"I thought it was just going to be just the two of us. But now they have to come!" Ino screeched again.

"Pig, we can always go back to France later without them. It's necessary to bring them because they did hire us. We must do everything to protect them. Kakashi and Yamato will investigate here. It's just safer for them to be there rather than to be here," Sakura reasoned out, feeling annoyed also. The pinkette looked at the time and noticed it was already five and the airport was a good hour away.

"Ino, we should go." Sakura said turning to her best friend, who she found sitting on her purple luggage. Sakura felt a vein pop watching her friend struggle to close the small rolling luggage.

"Sakura help me!" Ino whined.

"Why are you bringing so much?"

"It's my ninja stuff, clothes for a week, and my make up!" Ino explained.

"Seal them inside of a scroll," Sakura hissed throwing her best friend two small scrolls. Ino's eyes widened feeling completely stupid. She took the scrolls and quickly sealed the ninja stuff in them. Then her makeup and clothes in the luggage. Finally the two sped off to their destination and the beginning of the one week of hell with the Uchiha brothers.

When Sakura and Ino arrived at Tokyo Airport, pulling their luggage near the entrance as they waited for the Uchiha brothers to show up. Soon a black limo stopped in front of them and the whole family came out. Mikoto was dressed in casual clothes that made her look like just an ordinary woman. Next to her, Fugaku was dressed in semiformal attire. Sasuke was dressed in a navy blue v neck shirt with gray pants. He had his Oakley sunglasses on and his hair still shaped like a duck. Itachi came out next, his hair in his usual pony tail. He wore the same outfit just like Sasuke but his shirt was gray and his pants were black. He also has a black leather jacket on that hugged his toned muscles. Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes at the boys.

"Sorry girl. It was our fault that the boys ran a little late," Mikoto said giving them the warmest smile. The girls immediately felt their anger dispersed.

"An-o, it's okay Uchiha-san," Sakura stuttered bowing. Ino followed her captain's example and bowed.

"Mother, they're the two girls that we told you about," Sasuke sighed lifting his sunglasses up, so his onyx eyes showed.

"Hn," Itachi muttered holding his luggage in one hand.

"Oh, please Sasuke I don't think that these girls are those nasty words that you call them to be." Mikoto countered rolling her eyes, holding her husband's hand in hers.

"Flight 564: to France is now boarding."

"Well, we should go. Nice meeting you Uchiha-san," Ino interrupted bowing to the two older Uchihas. Sakura nodded leading the way to the gate. Itachi and Sasuke trailed behind her, while Ino was right behind them.

Sakura pressed the ear piece that was hidden under her pink locks and whispered, "Hey Ino can you hear me?" From the back Ino did the same, "yeah loud and clear captain." The two had decided to wear their hair down, so they could hide the microphone in their ears.

"So, do you notice any strange people trailing us," asked Sakura as she stared straight ahead. Her green eyes scanning the place to look out for any people that would try to kill their charge. Itachi and Sasuke stayed silent with their Ipods plugged into their ears to block the useless noise.

"No, Captain. But Wolf told me this morning that Tsunade-sama gave us a private jet to France." Ino answered quietly flicking her hair away from her face.

"Alright, good. Over and out." Sakura said walking into the tunnel that led into their jet.

The place made their jaws dropped well at least Ino and Sakura's jaws. Sasuke and Itachi seemed to be used to the jet and they settled themselves on the black ebony leather couch.

"Hi, you must be the four Konoha college students. I will be your pilot and here next to me will be helping me fly this thing. The two doors on your left are bedrooms that can be occupied by two people at the same time. The door on the right is the bathroom. I hope you enjoy your flight with us." The pilot said before going into the pilot quarters to start the plane. After the explanation, Itachi and Sasuke got up from their seats and walked to the separate doors.

"Hey! The pilot said that it can fit two people per room!" Ino screeched as Sasuke twisted the knob on the other room.

"Then feel free to share, but I will not be rooming with my brother," Itachi smirked before closing the door behind him. Sakura fumed with anger. She sat down on the couch and sighed, "I guess this could give us some kind of privacy." Ino plopped herself on the other couch across her captain.

"Well, I'm going to snooze wake me up when something interesting happens. It's a fourteen hour flight you should sleep too." Ino yawned putting her head on the pillow.

Five hours later, the sky was now dark.

"They're all asleep. The two girls are passed out on the couch and the two boys seemed to be sleeping in the rooms. Should we proceed with the mission?" the copilot asked pulling out a kunai from under his chair.

"Yes, kill the two girls I'll kill the Uchiha," the pilot ordered putting the plane in auto pilot.

"Alright, finally then after five hours of flying really gets me frustrated," the copilot muttered, licking his kunai menacingly. The two bulky men walked out of the quarters only to find Ino and Sakura looking at them, frowning.

"Girls get out of our way." The pilot hissed. Sakura rolled her eyes, "You boys have been bad."

"Yeah, I mean seriously! It's our damn vacation can't you just give us a break!" Ino huffed glaring at the two men. The two rushed towards them with their kunais in front. Sakura sighed disappearing and punching the copilot square in the face.

"Bitch," the pilot spat trying to kick Sakura but Ino's hand stopped him. The copilot appeared behind Sakura but a sickening crunch was heard. Before the man could fall onto the ground, Sakura opened the door of the plane and tossed him out. Ino kicked the pilot and he too flew out the window. Sakura closed the door shut tightly and smirked, "Cha take that bitch."

"What was that?" Itachi asked coming out of his room. Sakura whirled around and gave him a fake smile, "Oh nothing. Go back to your bed." Without protesting, Itachi shuts the door again.

"Sakura?" Ino started looking at her friend.

"Yeah?" The pinkette replied her emerald eyes looking around the plane.

"You threw the only person who can fly this damn thing out the door!" Ino screeched pacing around the room panicking. Sakura sighed, "Pig calm down! If they ambushed the plane, they would have to do it after the pilot came in. But the question is where would they lock him up?" She scanned the room more and knocked some of the flooring in the plane. A soft groan as heard underneath the eight flooring that she had knocked on. Sakura found a hidden compartment that hid the actual pilot.

"Hey," Sakura smiled taking the fabric that covered his mouth off.

"Thank you! The two pilots are fake!" he said getting up. Before he could realize, Ino performed the necessary hand signs and erased his memory. Soon the pilot's eyes dilated and he stopped panicking.

"Sir, you put the plane on auto pilot when you went to the bathroom," Sakura started smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah and we're headed to France to start our vacation," Ino continued flicking her hair to the side.

"Oh yes! I remember now sorry girls. I'll get to that now."

When the pilot left, the two ninjas decided to head back to sleep. Hoping to wake up in France.

"Hey pinky," Itachi said shaking the girl. She let out a small groan batting away his hands.

"Ino, I am tired leave me the fuck alone." she grumbled burying her face under pillow she was using. Itachi twitched in annoyance at her comment.

"Pinky I'm not your damn friend, now get up so I can use the couch and watch TV!" Itachi ordered.

Suddenly, the room's temperature dropped and Ino gulped, "Now you just had to order her! You are going to get it!" The blond hid behind her own couch, hoping to defend her valuable organs."

"Screw, protecting the Uchiha brothers. Mine is still inside the room and Itachi really asked for his death wish. I just hope Sakura doesn't take down the whole plane with her monstrous strength." Ino thought, shivering slightly from the eeriness that Sakura was emitting.

The anbu sat up and glared at Itachi.

"What did you say?" She growled looking at the boy.

"Pinky, I ordered you to get off the couch so I can watch a movie," he retorted. Just before Sakura could say another word, the pilot's voice echoed, "Please fasten your seatbelts, we are landing."

Sakura mumbled some ugly words before making her way towards the seats and fastening her belt. Sasuke soon came out wearing a white shirt and black pants and a blue jacket. He sat next to his brother glaring at the two kunoichis. Ino sighed in relief.

"I guess there won't be a blood bath today," she mumbled to herself.

Once they were out, the four stared in awe at the city of Paris. Well at least Ino and Sakura did, while Itachi and Sasuke just rolled their eyes.

"I am so happy, vacation!" Sakura cheered stretching out her limbs after the long flight.

"Tch...Annoying," Sasuke muttered walking pass her and Ino with Itachi following them. The pinkette and her best friend groaned inwardly as they watched the girls around the airport ogle at the Uchiha brothers and glare at them.

"Well this sucks," Ino muttered, flicking her hair to the side. Sakura agreed silently as they followed the two bastard brothers.

* * *

**Anyways review and let me know about the Twitter idea. Yes or no?**


	3. News! NEED TO READ

**Hey guys HyunMin here. **

**First I am deeply sorry that this isn't an update (if this is a multichaptered story) and I changed my author's name**

**Second, the reason why is because I am typing from my phone right now because my laptop will not let me publish anything. I can only publish on my phone. **

**Third, I CAN'T respond to reviews or pms using my laptop either. I have to go and use my phone (which is super hard) **

**Fourth, I want to let you guys know that I made a TWITTER ACCOUNT:** _ Hyun_Min93_** as a way to stay in touch with my fellow readers and reviewers. I will tweet about the progress of the chapters, I am writing (you can even bug me about updating haha) You can also send me questions, suggestions, ideas or if you just want to chat I can talk to you there ^_^ I hope I get to see you guys there! **

**Sorry Again! **


	4. Chapter 3: actual chapter

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. **

**I tweeted about the reason why it was so late. Anyways regular disclaimer is added here I'm too lazy to write that at the moment.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh no! That is NOT happening!" Sakura hissed in protest earning the attention of everyone around them.

"Look pinky we don't want this as much as you but because Jiraiya has a sick twisted mind, we can't help it." Sasuke interjected with a smirk as he ran his hand through his hair. Sakura stopped in mid rant and turned to glare at the chicken ass in front of her.

"What did you call me chicken ass?" She muttered darkly. Ino stepped back, preparing herself in case she would have to evade the debris that her friend was going to create if she decided to punch the pathetic younger Uchiha.

"Pinky…Are you deaf too?" Sasuke sneered making Sakura angrier.

"Brother, stop, you shouldn't bring yourself in such a low status just like them." Itachi stated in his famous mono tones.

"Oh you've done it now," Ino warned gathering chakra to her feet as Sakura turned red in anger. The blond closed her eyes thinking of many excuses that could help the two of them after Sakura mercilessly kill the brothers. When the ground beneath her didn't shake, Ino opened her eyes and found Sakura walking away and Itachi following her. She could easily hear her captain's unpleasant words through their earpiece and she could only stifle a laugh before realizing that she had to room with the younger Uchiha. She turned around a grimaced at the smirk he was holding.

"I'm going to kill Jiraiya when we come back," She muttered before walking ahead into her room with Sasuke trailing behind her.

"Ino we have company," She heard Sakura mutter lowly in their earpieces. Ino closed her eyes and detected about ten unwanted chakra signatures in the area.

"What's our plan?" Ino whispered so Sasuke wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Try to get away from them and meet me at the staircase. Then we'll kill them one by one and dispose of the bodies." Sakura told her subordinate.

"Alright, good luck captain…Dove over and out." Ino muttered before turning her attention back to the raven haired man in front of her.

"Sa-suke," Ino purposely stuttered to get his attention. The younger Uchiha turned to her with a 'what the hell do you want now?' look. Ino inwardly grimaced as she pretended to be a stuttering, weak girl in front of him.

"I was just wondering if you could just go on ahead. I have to go buy some…um….coughgirlthingscough," she said shyly. Sasuke raised a brow, "What do you need to buy?"

"Sasuke don't make me say it again!" Ino whined while in her head she rolled her eyes at the man in front of her. When Sasuke didn't budge, Ino muttered, "I have to buy girl things."

"What girl things?" The chicken ass asked looking at the blond with curious eyes. Ino sweat dropped at the response and placed her hands on her hips.

"Wait you don't know what tampons and pads are?" She asked him with a raised brow to mock him for his ignorance to a woman's needs. Sasuke didn't flinch at her comment as he deciphered what the woman in front of him was talking about. He racked his brain for answers then blushed as he finally realized what Ino was talking about.

"So you do know what they are…now excuse me while I go buy those things." Ino smirked as she watched Sasuke turn redder at her, but just as she was about to walk away, Sasuke muttered, "Can I come?"

Ino stopped at her tracks and turned to him in shocked, "Excuse me? Uchiha please repeat that."

"Dumbass, I'm not going to repeat myself." Sasuke sneered making Ino fume with anger. He flashed his trademark smirk, "So are we going to get your girl things? Or are we going to stand here all day?" Ino blinked a little trying to process what he said before muttering, "Asshole." Before leading the way to the hotel store with Sasuke trailing behind her.

"This is bad. I need to contact Sakura," She thought as she turned on her earpiece again.

"Captain we have a situation. Chicken ass decided to tag along. I can't shake him off. He is very persistent." Ino whispered.

"Okay, I already left Itachi in the room. Once you are done make sure to check up on him, while I take care of these intruders." Sakura replied. Ino heard her best friend punch one of the intruders in the stomach and sent him flying out the open window.

"Roger that,"

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it is short but I am so sleepy right now! I promise next time I will make it longer! Don't forget to review**! **add me on twitter! **Hyun_Min93


End file.
